Bubble Girl
by ChIbI rIn
Summary: A story like none other, join in the pure, unadulterated chaos that is my writing and laugh at someone else's expense. Poor, poor trees....


A/n: hey! Im finally updating! hope u guys are happy…. yes, I figured out how to update, that's kinda y I hadn't updated b4 hides

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own anything. cries I need a hug…

Ps. This will be a 2 or 3 shot, not a continued fic

--------

Kagome: that's the authoress for ya, well, we've got a show to do

Sango: Here's Bubble Girl!

--------

It's a peaceful day in the Sengoku Jidai… well, as peaceful as it can get with an irate hanyou, non-celibate monk who openly celebrates his gender preference, a hyper active kitsune, an adorable and deadly neko, and a youkai riding taijija all traveling with you to kill the same puppet wielding bas--- errrrrk!

---------

Kagome: what? What just happened?

Miroku: dearest Kagome san, I believe that your delicate fingers have… thwack

Sango: what he means to say is that the script was cut off.

Inuyasha: irate! Who are you (insert elevator music…..if you can paint with all the colors of the wind...) calling irate?

Shippo: I will never understand you guys…. shakes head albeit shamefully

Kagome: anyways, now back to the story!

---------

that's after them now…

The demon remains boomerang, Hiraikotsu, flew swiftly and was true to its mark. Several lizard youkai were bowled over and sliced to ribbons with a Kaze no Kizu that soon followed after. None grimaced in disgust or pity for the murderous and inhumane its, for they were used to seeing such carnage come as a result of the courage and determination of the Iun-tachi.

_Behind enemy lines…_

Kagome and Shippo were currently trying to raid off a grotesque oni from taking their shards and killing them in the process.

"SHIPPO, MOVE!" Kagome ducked a hair's width away from being struck by the flailing, green appendage and cried as she stumbled, falling awkwardly on her ankle.

(sorry guys for making her sound like a wuss at the moment)

"Kagome okaa!" Shippo futilely tried to redirect the oni's attention with his kitsune bi, but all watched with wide, horrified eyes as it lunged…

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha knew that he could not risk killing the oni with Kagome in the line of fire, or she too would be claimed victim.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and flung her arms out in front of herself to deflect what little damage she could. A mangled cry rose as did the dirt.

When all had cleared, the team was sure of their loss, until Miroku noticed a faint, but existing pink ki too pure for a youkai's own.

"Sango," Miroku prodded," Sango do you see that?"

"Miroku," she said in an exasperated sort of way, "this is NOT the time."

"But Sango, don't you notice that pink glow?"

"What? Your own demented magnetism?"

"Why Sango! I'm surprised!" Kirara growls. "Noooo Ssssssssango! Look! It must be-"

(let's all go visit Inuyasha & his crazy tuffs of hair, seeing as we all know by now who Miroku is talking about…. But someone doesn't )

The poor, poor trees. If Miroku amorous advances weren't enough to scar them for the rest of their long, leafy lives (see from wench to woman), then Inuyasha's claws would do the trick. Poor, Poor trees.

Inuyasha did not notice what was literally a sniff away and fumed and raged as he viciously attacked any living thing in his path. Poor, poor trees.

"Oh Inuyasha-sama! You're quite bitter today; has tasty Kagome-sama left?" inquired our sucking flee friend

"Myoga..."

With the look of a mangled, strangled, near beat to death puppy dumped on Christmas day, Inuyasha managed to turn his head and gaze at the one he'd let down…

"Kagome!" 'O kami sit me.' Not his most intelligent thoughts, or maybe so. 'She's alive? "Kami Kagome, can't you die?" That was all our poor, dumb, insensitive, but loveable hanyou could say, for he is just that, dumb and insensitive. Myoga flees.

'Woops, that was aloud. Prepare for the worst. She's worse than Fluffy when his pelt/boa/tail thingy's been stolen. What is it...'

"Kami Inuyasha! I though **I **was dead! You! Agh! OSUWARI!"

Miroku and Sango look on not surprised at all. "…Kagome, and look! She's happy to see us!" all sweatdrop

Definitely deadpan look from the taijija. Ooooooooh, no brownie pts for Miroku.

All of the sudden, another view came to his (fill in the blank) mind. "My my Sango, I'd say that the view here is quite lovely." Sure enough, true to the ecchi's eye, during the excursion, Kagome's impossibly wind resistant short skirt had actually slid up to reveal….

"Hentai!" Hiraikotsu, and he was no more.

….. a bug! Agh!

"Only you can prevent forest fires."

Narrator: flicks bug off page "No one here understands English dummy, Inuyasha is for kids!"

------- more anime falls!

Kagome properly "eeped" in indignation and scooted only to be stopped 4 ft away from a tree that had amazingly survived the wrath of dog boy. 'What the hell?'

"Kagome? Okaa!" Shippo tried, but could simply not get past the pink thing, and apparently, nothing else could either.

Many tries to get Kagome out later……..

"agh! Im going to destroy the friggin thing!" But the pretty sword twirling cannot harm humans, therefore, it could not attacked. Inuyasha decides to release his frustration. He literally kicks it, unfortunately for our resident, living miko, it's her, sending Kagome flying "over the river and through the charred remains of the wood to sharp, pointy rocks belooooow."

After another hour of catching up, the group finally finds a very disheveled and pissed off looking Kagome ready to take on Vesuvius.

"Yo wench, ok?" Despite the less gruffy tone that was used to show that he cared a whole flips worth, which in fact is more than no flips worth….. well, lets just say the tone was overlooked, shall we? Continue---

"ok? OK? Hell if I am ok!-"

"Prepare yourselves." mysterious voice speaks again…..

"- After you unceremoniously catapulted the life of me, and I assure you half of it is gone now, my body convulsed into a series of paralyzing seizures due to the shock and exposure to speeds exceeding mach 5, _and_ after those could be wonderful fifty years of my life flew by, I was severly maimed by sharp, pointy rocks and the likes of such things that inflict excruciating pain when I "landed". My limbs are sooo friggin' askew and entangled-"

"O kagome-san!" whack end of singsong voice

"dirty lecher"

"-that I can't for the love of- WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY $$?"

Everyone now notices Miroku and watches as a fuming Kagome doesn't have to try to convince Sango to _make_ him sing falsetto……

A/N: well, this is all for now, sorry, I have the evil epic of Gilgamesh to analyze. I have ideas for the rest of the 2 or 3 shot. NOT GOING TO BE A CONTINUATION, I just don't have the time for that. School starts on Monday well, I'll give you tidbits of what's to come…..

"What do you _mean_ you think I've gained weight!"

"No noodly goodness! Nooooooooo!"

"Anyone have a squeegee?"

That's all for now folks! Hope you enjoy the first installment of Bubble Girl! And please review!


End file.
